Welcome to Hell
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Kiryu let out a ragged sigh that shook his entire body. "Heh. A 'body'," he snickered bitterly. "As it can even be called that anymore."
1. Prison Arrival

A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen of , this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's story and I do hope everyone enjoys it. No flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime or manga, they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama and Masashi Satou respectively.

...

After branding him with a mark that extended from his scalp to his chin, the guards dragged Kiryu, still shouting and cursing Yusei for his betrayal and vowing revenge, toward the maximum security area, the one they kept reserved for murderers and other violent felons. He was still putting up a fairly good struggle, but they were certain a few months in the Facility would break him of that.

The guards opened the cell door and threw the young man inside before slamming the door and locking it.

"YUSEI!" Kiryu snarled, slamming his body against the cell bars. "YUSEI, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

...

A few hours had passed and Kiryu had finally calmed down. The former leader of Team Satisfaction began scaling his cell to see if there was any possible way of escaping. The door couldn't be kicked open, it was locked and secured by a code that only the guards knew. And the only window was way too high for him to get to and even if he did somehow manage to, it was only about the size of his head and it was barred as well.

'Whoever was tasked with building this cell certainly was thorough in making sure that no prisoner could get out,' the light blue-haired twenty-year-old sighed. 'I'll still get out of here somehow. There's no way this place can hold me.'

At that moment, the door flew open and in walked three guards.

"So, we got ourselves some fresh meat," said the tallest, a man with a stubbly chin, close-cropped blond hair, and acid-green eyes.

"Yep," chuckled one of his partners, a man with a mane of spiky, navy-blue hair, and amber eyes.

"He's a young one," added the third, a man Kiryu recognized as one of the men who had arrested him. "But he's got a little fight in him."

Kiryu glared at them. He was ready to fight if he had to.

The blond man lunged forward and swung his fist at Kiryu's throat. Luckily, Kiryu managed to evade the blow, until the navy-haired guard grabbed him from behind and pulled his arms behind his back.

As he struggled to get free, the guard who had arrested him send a kick flying to his chest.

Kiryu gasped and staggered back, nearly colliding with the wall.

"You got lucky!" he snarled, sending a kick to the knee of the man restraining him. "Now let me show you how it's done!"

He jerked himself free and sent another lightning-fast kick to the blond's ribs, earning a pained grunt from him as he fell back against the wall, before turning to the navy-haired guard and punching him in the eye and kicking him in the middle of the back.

"If you 'men' thought I'd just lie down and let you use me as a human punching bag, then you have another thing coming," he sneered.

The tallest guard hurried forward, punched Kiryu in the jaw, buried his fist in his stomach, and shoved him against the wall, stunning him just long enough for them to flee from the cell.

"We're gonna have some trouble with him," the blond muttered.

Hearing this, Kiryu slowly got to his feet and smirked.

"You've got that right. I'll be damned if I let a couple pushovers like you break me."

...

...

So, how was that? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, October 17th.


	2. Taking the Deck

A/N: Here's chapter 2 as promised. Thank you to theplaywrite, VORTEX2015, and FoxLover96 for the reviews on chapter 1. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime or manga, they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama and Masashi Satou respectively.

...

Kiryu hated the night.

During the day, he would hear a shout or a cry or two from another cell a little ways away from his own. Then he would hear a thump above his cell or one below.

But when night fell, deep moans, screams, and the sound of sadistic laughter reverberated off the walls. Kiryu growled in annoyance and covered his ears, but he could still hear the cries of the other inmates.

The aqua-haired twenty-year-old stood up on top of the hard cot that was supposed to be his bed and peered through the bars. Just as the last rays of the sun sank behind the ruins of Satellite.

He then turned from the window and lowered himself down onto the cot. The darkness always came far too swiftly, casting ghostly shadows around the cell. Not that he feared the dark. No, after the deaths of his parents, he had spent many a night wandering the cold, dark streets of the ravaged city.

Wind whistled through the window. Kiryu sat up and breathed deeply. The night air reminded him of the world outside. The world Sector Security had snatched him from.

He had been in the prison for two months now.

The guards had tried several times for gang up on him, but each time he had managed to send them running out of the cell. His violent streak was still going strong.

"I'll be damned if I let those bastards break me," he growled.

He heard a loud moan from a few cells away. No doubt someone being beaten by the guards or slowly dying from the resulting injuries. The guards would get pretty rough, Kiryu knew that. After all, he had several bruises and a black eye to prove it.

The aquanette reached under his mat and pulled out his dueling deck. It was the only thing he had left. The one thing that hadn't been taken from him. He would never let anything take it.

Suddenly, the cell door rattled as someone unlocked it before bursting open. The guards were back.

"Damn it," Kiryu glared at them. "Don't you losers ever take time off?"

"Don't get smart with us," growled the largest guard.

Despite knowing that he was pushing his luck, Kiryu decided it would be too good of an opportunity to rattle the men for him to miss.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight, gentlemen?" he yawned, folding his arms behind his head. "A beating? A few insults? A week of solitude? It's become rather routine, don't you think?"

"You smart-mouthed little son of a-" the head guard was about to finish his sentence when his gaze fell on Kiryu's deck. "I think we have something new in mind."

It only took the blue-haired prisoner a mere second to realize what he meant.

"Hell no," he snarled, clutching his deck close.

"You don't have much use for it anymore, now do you?" the head guard smirked.

"You're not taking it!" Kiryu shot back.

Before he knew it, all three guards were on top of him, punching him, kicking him, trying to pry his deck away from him.

"No!" Kiryu snarled. "You are **_NOT_** taking my deck! You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers!"

"That can be arranged," one of the guards leered.

With a wild, furious yell, Kiryu bared his teeth. His nostrils falred and his golden eyes narrowed as he hurled himself at the guards.

He managed to land a punch to the jaw and nose of the first man, earning a shout of pain as blood gushed from the man's nose.

The second guard grabbed him and yanked him back by his aqua hair. Kiryu responded by whirling around and sinking his teeth into the man's upper arm. His agonized scream drowned out the head guard's orders.

The first guard, now down to one hand due to his bleeding nose, knocked the unruly prisoner to the floor.

"You take one arm," he barked to the other man. "I'll take the other."

Kiryu scrambled to his feet just as the men lunged at him.

He was no match for them. He was seized just like he had been back in Satellite. They both had restrained his arms and one had their hand twisted into his hair. They were bigger and stronger and there were two of them.

The head guard, the man who always was involved in his torture, sauntered over to Kiryu, smirking at him.

"You'd better be careful there, boy," he said with a sadistic grin. "If you continue to fight and cause us trouble, one of their hands might just _slip_ and could quite easily break your neck. And who would care that you died?"'

Kiryu glared as the guard reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck.

"You won't be seeing this again anytime soon," he laughed, waving the deck cruelly in front of the former leader of Team Satisfaction.

" ** _NO!_** " Kiryu shouted, once again trying to resist his captors.

The two hurled him into the wall before all three hurried from the room.

Kiryu got to his feet and raced at the cell bars, colliding with them before slumping to the floor.

"They took my deck..." he murmured. "They took my deck...my deck..."

That deck was his most prized possession...the thing that meant more to him than his life...the only thing they couldn't take from him...and now they had...

The former friend of Yusei felt as though part of his very being had been ripped away...

He flopped down on his cot, suddenly exhausted.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, everyone.

The next chapter will be out on Friday, October 30th.


	3. Beatings

A/N: Here's the new chapter, I apologize for the delay. Thank you to theplaywrite and VORTEX2015, for the reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime or manga, they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama and Masashi Satou respectively.

...

Kiryu lay on his cot, staring dully at the ceiling. Ever since they took his deck, he felt lost and empty. His deck...the last thing he had...the most precious thing he owned...now they had taken that too...

He had endured yet another beating just a few hours ago, but he didn't dare hold out any hope that the guards would leave him alone for once.

Suddenly, the door swung open and six guards walked in.

Kiryu groaned softly when he noticed that three carried batons and buried his head into the cot.

He felt someone grab him by the back of his hair, but he didn't cry out.

The guards glared at him before exchanging dull glances. Kiryu had not put up a decent fight since they took his deck. They missed his willingness to fight back. And what better way to get it back than by reminding him who had the power here?

Kiryu felt two rough sets of hands pull on both of his arm as two of the guards pushed him against the wall.

"Stand up!" one of them snapped.

Struggling, the aquanette pushed against the wall and managed to climb unsteadily to his feet, only to catch a punch to the side of his face.

Kiryu barely had time to catch a breath before another guard plunged his knee into his chest. This sent him crashing to the floor, only to have a large boot stomp down onto his hand.

His golden eyes squeezed shut as he let out a gasp of pain. He then felt a hard tug on his arms and the guards pushed him out of his cell. They roughly dragged him down the halls, pushing him against walls, knocking him to the ground, and kicking him in the knees to make him walk faster. They didn't say anything except for calling him their usual list of derogatory nicknames.

The largest guard then sent a kick behind Kiryu's knee and the aqua-haired boy collapsed with a muffled yelp.

At that moment, another guard grabbed him by his overlong bangs, earning a soft grunt as he bit back a cry of agony.

"Be a man," the guard spat, jerking him to his feet. "We're going back."

Kiryu fought the urge to roll his eyes; they'd had no intention of taking him anywhere. They just wanted an excuse to throw him around some more.

When they finally dragged him back inside, the aquanette laid on his cot. His deck was gone...that deck had been the one thing he had left...and now he had nothing...

...

...

A little short, I know. But I promise the new one will be a lot longer. I also have a fanfic for when Kiryu and the rest of Team Satisfaction first formed which will be out very soon, so be sure to check that one out when it's published. Later, guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the final chapter. Thank you to theplaywrite and FoxLovr for actually reviewing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime or manga, they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama and Masashi Satou respectively.

...

For several months now, Kyosuke Kiryu had endured numerous forms of abuse and torture within the stone walls of the Facility.

The aqua-haired teen lay on the cold hard floor, staring dully at the ceiling. Months in this dark, damp, and cold cell coupled with regular beatings from the guards had destroyed his body.

When he had first come to this hellish place, he had fought back against his captors, determined not to let them break him. But now, they had. Several times. Both physically and mentally.

Kiryu let out a ragged sigh that shook his entire body.

"Heh. A 'body'," he snickered bitterly. "As it can even be called that anymore."

He could hear the sound of something clattering to the floor and sliding across. Of course. It was mealtime and the guards were delivering the prisoners their food by dropping it to the floor and kicking it under the small opening of the cells, just big enough to slide the disgusting slop they dared to call food in to the prisoners, most of whom were lucky just to get three meals a day, something even free residents of Satellite had trouble procuring.

In fact, some of the prisoners here even committed minor infractions with the intention of being incarcerated and in doing so, being able to look forward to having a roof over their head and food. At least for a little while anyway.

Kiryu couldn't count how many times he saw children wandering the streets, trying to find some kind of shelter. He himself had been one. Wandering aimlessly, rummaging through garbage cans to stave off starvation, one of the leading causes of death in Satellite. He and the others had been lucky enough to make it to their teen years. But they also carried some guilt for living on when other children had not.

It was sad but almost never shocking to see the small bodies lying on the ground or visiting the few doctors the city had where they could see the emaciated figures of children, nothing more than skeletons with their skin still on, lying on tables as the doctors prescribed something that parents or the children themselves had no way of obtaining: more food. Most of the time, the child was past saving anyway. But that never made it better.

When he had met Yusei, Jack, and Crow, all of whom were cared for as children by a kind woman named Martha. They had become the first and ultimately only friends he had ever known. But now they were gone.

The clattering of the trays got closer as the prisoners around him received their food. It dismayed but didn't surprise Kiryu in the least when the guards passed him. The golden-eyed teen was sure that they would linger so that he would see the tray laden with food that would not be coming to him. They loved to withhold his food rations as a form of punishment. He had not had any sustenance for the last three days.

But then, one of the guards turned back to his cell and, almost as if it were an afterthought, shoved a tray into his cell.

His insides aching with hunger, Kiryu crawled toward the tray before letting out a frustrated sigh. As they had done the last few times they actually gave him his rations, the guards had only given him half of what he should have gotten. But it was better than having no water like the last time, at least now he had something to give some relief to his burning throat.

He then turned to the pitiful meal that occupied his tray; a thin, stale-looking crust of bread and a cup of canned soup. But it was better than starving.

The soup was as cold as the cell itself and the vegetables in it were soggy, but Kiryu swallowed half of it in just one gulp. Every fiber of his being was tempted to cram the bread into his mouth all at once.

But he didn't. He finished off the soup and half of the bread before placing the other half in the cup. He would keep the bread for his next meal just in case the guards decided to withhold his food again and it was highly likely they would.

He slid the now empty tray back through the opening and lay back down on the floor, once again staring dully at the ceiling, now somehow even hungrier than he had been before the bread and the soup.

Night was falling and the room was growing darker. Exhausted, stomach growling, and mind spinning over the anger and helplessness he felt, Kiryu finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

...

...

Well, that's the end of this fic.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed.


End file.
